The Devil You Know
by Thea-Zara
Summary: There was another reason Gerard kidnapped Stiles. He needed a body. Derek/Stiles/Isaac Warnings: Slash, Non-Con, Possessed!Stiles, and Kate Argent, Cause she so needs a warning. Number 1 in the Devils Series
1. Chapter 1

He could not believe he was back here underneath the burned out remains of his past. The only thing different was apparently a new, stronger set of manacles. He tugged and twisted, and didn't manage any sort of give, Hell they were padded this time so he didn't even put a mark on his wrist. He didn't remember how he'd gotten here. Was this some sick little joke on Peter's part? Before he could come up with some sort of plan he heard someone coming down the tunnel. He immediately stopped struggling and attempted to play possum. There was laughter immediately, and he couldn't help himself, he looked up then.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know which part is funnier, that pathetic attempt at subterfuge, or the look on your face right now. Makes me wish I'd thought of getting a camera. Some things just need to be documented... for posterity."

If he'd actually been in his wolf form his hackles would have been up after hearing the tone of voice coming out of that mouth. "Stiles?"

"Well, you're half right." There was a smirk as he reached for chains, and for half a second Derek thought he had imagined it all, and that Stiles was here to let him loose from some sort of screwed up game he didn't remember playing. Derek opened his mouth to protest when instead of releasing the cuff, Stiles tightened it. Snakelike he shoved something in Derek's mouth. He realized a shocked moment later that it was a ball-gag, as Stiles buckled it on.

"Can't have you howling for that pathetic pack of yours, now can we? Not yet anyway. Maybe later, after I finish playing with you, I'll bring them down and hang them next to you, one at a time, and let you watch, while I take them apart. Maybe start with Scott. I still love those brown eyes, and I bet he's so, so pretty when he cries."

"You never where quick on the uptake, Der. Here, lemme help you out." One hand scraped down his side, teasing and light, and then Stiles darted in and licked up his stomach. "Remember me now, sweetheart?"

His eyes are so wide now, watching the body in front of him, head shaking from side to side slowly, as he prays that this is some kind of sick nightmare. It can't be real.

Stiles strutted over to a box then sat down, and turned to watch Derek, eyes avid, feeding on his shock. "I guess you're lucky confusion is such a good look on you." As shock slipped into belief, and over to rage, Stiles just smiled. "I still love how much you hate me. It makes this so much more fun."

"Now be honest. I know I'm nowhere near my normal gorgeous self, but this body is very pretty, isn't he?" Stiles said, standing up and spinning around slowly. "Daddy always did get me the nicest things. Of course this one is a little banged up, but that really couldn't be helped. Besides, he's as innocent as you were before you met me. Well... for the moment. I'm sure you can help me out with that pesky little problem. Really break him in right."

Derek was straining against the chains now; fear and anger causing him to shift, and gave him added strength, but the chains held.

Stiles... Kate just laughed, lips pursed as she watched the apparently fascinating show he was performing. One hand slipped down to rub at her... at Stiles' pants. "Well... this is different, no wonder you were so easy to be lead around by yours. Mmm this gives me all sorts of ideas. Now way back when we had some fun, and I wanna play, you have no idea how boring death is." She slipped off the box and stalked across the room towards him, hands trailed up his body, while she pressed Stiles against him, smelling of desperation and want and aggression.

"Now, we're gonna play, but there are some rules. You hurt this body, you're not hurting me, you're hurting Stiles. See here's how this works; There are these nifty little tattoos on him that let me come and go, and I have enough power to keep him going through quite a bit of damage and not even feel it, but he does. So, you disobey and he takes the punishment. If he takes too much damage when I leave you get another death on your conscious."

"Now, I'm going to take that gag off and lower you down just a bit, and you are going to do everything I say. If I hear one noise I wouldn't approve of, then I'll slam a knife in his kidney and make you watch him bleed out cursing your name. Do we understand each other?" She slid a hand along his cheek and waited for him to shudder and nod.

She removes the gag and then adjusts the chains, pushing him to his knees. "I have to say, that is a good look for you, sweetie." She pulled Stiles out of his pants and stood in front of Derek. "Be nice now, Derek. You're his first after all." She ordered, one hand against the side of his face.

She could feel the boy's mind slithering around inside, but couldn't access it yet, at least beyond reading the stronger emotions he was blasting her with. She could only deny him control, but even that was a rush. Her senses were stronger now, even in this body. The feel of Derek's mouth on her, knowing she was in control was almost blindingly strong. She wanted to add an edge to that, and reached out to hurt him, one blunt finger sliding closer to one of those eyes. Windows to the soul, right, and she wanted his soul broken and bleeding. He'd heal, but let him try not to hurt this body through the agony of it. Mmmmm she almost came at the thought.

He could see it coming, and she could see him trying to steel himself for the pain, but before she could dig the finger in it froze in place. The boy, it had to be. Clearly this would require some experimentation. She slid his hands up into that hair and gripped before slamming into his mouth and holding him while he gasped and gagged. That felt exquisite, and there wasn't a single twitch from the boy. His consciousness wouldn't let her hurt Derek, not really anyway. She could choke him with this body's cock, but not put out an eye. She pulled out and reached for a knife. Again it stopped before she could plunge it into Derek, even somewhere non-lethal. A thought popped up and she immediately spun the knife around and stabbed it through Stiles' left hand. Nothing, not a murmer from the boy.

Derek on the other hand was just precious. There were actual tears. Well, that meant she was going to have to adjust the plans, just a little. This would still be fun. Besides, causing Derek physical pain was never going to break him. Hurting Stiles on the other hand... well that was going to be all sorts of fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles never hated someone before. Peter came close, but Peter was the monster Kate had made. He'd pretty much cornered the market on fear and pity when it came to Peter, even with his new undead status. He was insane, and she had made him that way. But Kate, he HATED her. What she'd done to Derek was nothing short of pure evil. Who sinks into someone's heart and mind until they're all you can think about, and uses that devotion to kill everyone you love? He literally felt filthy having seen those moments in her thoughts; the sheer pride and the rush of sick power she got over the whole thing was like crawling through some sort of infected slime.

It had been a little over a week with her riding around inside his head. At first she'd been quiet, biding her time, and he hadn't quite realized what was happening. If he had, he might have had time to stop it; to stop her. Instead he had wallowed, had felt sorry for himself and useless. Contrary to what Scott seemed to think, he wasn't upset over Jackson and Lydia, at least not in the jealous aspect of the whole thing. Jackson had died, twice. Stiles had no excuses to mope when all he got was a couple ugly ass tattoos in weird places and an old man beat down.

He may have been in love with Lydia for like ever, and disliked Jackson for his general douchness for an equal amount of time, but he had cried, like actual tears, and maybe had a complete breakdown once he got back into his room where no one could see him, because he was so glad Jackson was alive. Seeing those two, seeing Jackson just let Derek and Peter kill him, and then seeing them hold each other after. He knew his crush on Lydia was over. His mom had looked at his dad like that. So screw you, it was a beautiful thing and a miracle and as long as Jackson kept remembering how wonderful Lydia was, he was gonna suck it up and be happy for the both of them, even if it did suck for him.

That being said, he was so fucking weak he'd let a cancer riddled old man beat the fuck out of him, had been completely unable to help Boyd and Erica, he'd probably scared ten years off of his dad's life, Peter Hale, a man he'd helped murder was some how alive again, and he had been a complete bag of uselessness during the entire situation, baring his ability to wreck his jeep. He was weak and a liability and just couldn't fucking do anything right, so yeah maybe he wallowed, depressed.

Amid all the wallowing and pretending not to wallow for Scott and his dad's sakes, he didn't realize he was losing time to Kate. He would fall asleep and she would be awake, hijacking his body to do the prep work for this little spree. Apparently she'd been setting up alibis and holy fuck bondage gear and God knows what else while he slept through it like a complete idiot. She managed to set a trap for Derek, and to haul his werewolf ass out here to this fucking dungeon. And idiot Stiles had slept through it all. Way to go team loser.

He'd woke up and been somewhere he'd only heard about, from Peter of all people, and tried to figure out what the Hell was going on, when his body started moving without his permission, and that hated fucking voice started talking to itself in his head. No one deserved to stay dead more than Kate Argent, and here the bitch was using him as some sort of meat suit. He didn't think she could get into his mind as far as he could get into hers, but she had control of the body.

Stiles refused to acknowledge the things Kate was doing to Derek with his body. He didn't have the strength to stop them, and he hoped Derek could handle it, but he refused to take pleasure from any of this. He blocked it off entirely, refusing to join in this travesty even a little, knowing how attractive he'd always found Derek, that bitch would only use it as a tool against him. He was sure she would make Derek feel even more betrayed if she was able to truthfully say how much Stiles could only imagine enjoying his first blowjob, if only Kate was still in Hell and this had been given out of mutual attraction and maybe love.

He saw her hand sliding up Derek's face and OHMYGOD... The moment she was poised to stab her finger into his eye, Stiles had lashed out, forcing control with every bit of himself and held his hand back. As soon as she stopped fighting against him he lost control of his body again. She pulled her hands back and after a minute began pulling Derek's hair and then... he pulled back again as she started gagging him a bit with... well with Stiles, but Derek could easily heal any damage to his throat, and it was hard to gain control when it wasn't life or death. He needed to be able to stop the most important things. Things like knife... knife... fucking knife! He held on as long as he could stopping her at every attempted stab, at least until she pointed it away from Derek and fucking OWW.

Knife in his hand, and shit that hurt, hurt, hurt, BITCH! He blocked the pain in the same weird way he had blocked the pleasure and stepped back, watching and waiting. When he could focus outside himself again he saw the tears on Derek's face and what had she done, while he was hiding from the pain, what had she done to make DEREK cry? And there she was proving how completely sick she was, getting off on the tears, and finishing across his face, before re-gagging him and tightening the chains.

Whatever she'd done while he was hiding away from the pain must have been bad. He couldn't let that happen again. He was just going to have to suffer through whatever shit she did to him so he could try and keep Derek safe until he could send this bitch back to Hell. He was going do that, even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost laughably bizarre. His dead homicidal ex is forcing him to suck her dick by way of the one person he had any chance of trusting since Laura. He wanted to say, 'I knew there was something wrong.' or 'I should have seen this coming.' but seriously who the fuck would have seen this coming? He had half a pack missing, Isaac making moon eyes at Scott, who couldn't decide if he wanted to be an alpha, or just not Derek's beta, a resurrected uncle who just would not shut up with the smart ass comments, Jackson and Lydia trying to figure out the whole werewolf thing, Gerard was still hadn't turned up dead and oh a pack of homicidal Alpha wolves baying at the moon and encroaching on his territory just for kicks. The fact that Stiles didn't seem to be in some sort of danger was... well shit he should have seen the weird in that from a mile off, cause Stiles? Seemed to have this refined knack for finding trouble. Case in point.

When had Gerard gotten a hold of him? He went missing the night of the game, but Scott had said it was something about the rival team? He'd been hurt when he ran his jeep into the kanima, but who had time to figure it out when he was clearly not too bad off, and all the other stuff had been screaming for attention that night.

He was seriously trying to disconnect from this. Stiles was pack and it was bad enough that Kate was making him do these things, but this should have been something special, intimate, not this farce. When he felt her slide her hand higher up his face he wanted to pull away, but he knew better. He saw her raise her hand, and knew what she was going to do, could see her finger poised to strike, and he tried to brace himself for the pain, that didn't come. There was a smell, strong now as that hand shook close to his eye, muscles clearly straining, sweet and soft and it pushed away the sour smell of other that he hadn't really noticed until it was gone for a moment.

Stiles, was all he could think in that moment, and then the sour was back and hands were in his hair pulling and tearing and the cock in his mouth was suddenly ripping into his throat. He forced himself not to bite or snarl and the viciousness of it raged for a minute or two before slipping back; giving him room to breath. A curious look on her face, she grabbed a knife from one of the stands and then proceeded to not stab him in all sorts of places. Every time she tried a burst of that sweet smell pulsed and Stiles' hand would stop its forward motion and start to shake.

It was Stiles, keeping him safe, again. It had to be and he almost wanted to cheer, knowing the boy was still there, fighting for control, for him. Then the sour note was back strong and the curiosity turned to viciousness as she stabbed the knife down through Stiles' hand.

She pulled the knife back out and then she looked at him and the smile was Stiles', but twisted and cruel and she ran a hand down his face, tracing something before she was pulsing in his face again, painting him in streaks and splats and then she crammed the gag back in his mouth, buckled it in and tightened the chains again before stepping back, smirking.

"So lover, was it good for you?" She smirked, sliding Stiles in close again, while she ran her hand down across his pants, sometimes stroking, sometimes squeezing, while he tried to pretend she didn't exist. The sour Kate smell twisting his stomach, but making it easier to avoid involuntary body responses.

Instead of thinking about the normally interesting body that was rubbing all over him, he tried to concentrate on how the Hell they were going to get out of this. She had mentioned tattoos, but he hadn't seen them yet. Maybe he could figure something out by looking at them. At the very least he might be able to recognize what type of magic this was. Maybe Peter and his laptop of the weird and wacky... and oh God he was starting to sound like Stiles in his head AND he was contemplating trusting Peter... They were all fucked. Probably literally since Kate clearly had that in mind.

He could not possibly be more glad for that foul sour stink of Kate overlaying Stiles' sweet, pack scent. If that smell had been involved in the groping and the biting Kate was doing, he'd probably have a harder time disconnecting her from Stiles, and keeping his body from reacting. Hopefully she didn't figure that out.

"Remember that time by the lake? You made the sweetest little moans when I did this." She was just about to drop to her knees and see if he still made the same sounds when a scent caught her attention. "Seems like that Bambi-eyed puppy came looking for you. I wonder if Stiles will protect him too, or if you're just special. Lets find out." She grabbed a jar of powder and strolled out of the room, while he struggled against the chains. She made her way out of the tunnels and into the house, palming a handful of the powder before stepping out onto the porch.

"Isaac, hey." She said trying to sink into her role as Stiles. "So... what brings you out to the haunted mansion? Looking for your wolfy Yoda?" She asked, grimacing at the moronic lines.

"Does he know you call him that?" Isaac asked with a smirk which shifted as he began sniffing the air. "Why do you smell like Derek? Where is he?"

"He's downstairs, hanging out. Come on." She said, while the other presence in her new body started slithering around again. Instead of risking it she flung the powder at Isaac, who looked curious and shocked before the powder hit his system and then he just looked frozen and helpless.

Knowing Isaac wasn't going to be a problem, she spoke to Stiles. "You can't win, even if you managed to throw me out, those neat little tattoos won't let you keep me out, and they won't let you stay in control. If you keep fighting me, I'll start getting creative, Stiles. Trust me, you don't want that."

Getting no reaction, she reached out for Isaac's hand and pulled him along to the cellar. He followed, compliant, powder residue still along his face. She'd have to remember to brush that off once she got him all tucked away. It wasn't any fun if they weren't raw and wiggling. It made them all too precious for words. She stripped Isaac out of a few layers, just to make it easier later, and then laid him out on a cot in the corner, enjoying Derek's muffled growls.

She had just gotten Isaac's hands shackled over his head when she felt Stiles stirring. She was bombarded with what she realized quickly was a wave of eager excitement and a little pouting. She stepped back and let him talk. "You know, upon further contemplation, this might be fun, but why don't I get a turn?" He asked, eyes trailing up Isaac's chest, and then turning to take in Derek, who was watching them eyes narrowing, head tilted as he listened.

She pushed back into control and started chuckling, tongue licking out to wet her lips. "Oh, sweetie, this is going to be so much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

If he had actual control over his body functions right now he would probably tomato red with embarrassment. Kate was rubbing him all along Derek's body, grabbing and stroking and squeezing him in places he was fairly certain would cost Stiles a hand or two. His senses were bombarded him with extra data he wasn't sure how to compartmentalize right now. Somehow, Kate's presence had triggered an almost wolf-like increase to his senses. He could smell the sour stench Kate was pushing out of his body, he could smell the burnt smokiness from the fire, and he wasn't even going to comment on Derek. The less thought on that the better. The bitch was starting to ramble about the good old days when he started smelling something different.

What the hell was it? It had to be another of the pack, and considering where they were, his money was on Isaac or Peter. Peter would end up getting Derek killed, even without actively trying. Isaac, though, that was... oh no no no no no, it was Isaac. There was no way he wanted Isaac here under Kate's control. Stiles didn't care how psychotic Isaac had played early on, he'd worked passed it. Besides if he could forgive Scott for kissing Lydia, he damn sure could forgive Isaac for trying, and failing, to kill her. Over the last few weeks he'd begun to see just how gentle Isaac really was and had come to consider him a friend. He wouldn't wish Kate on anyone, but especially not on Isaac. The idea was wrong, like poking a puppy with a stick or something.

She finally caught on, damn it all to Hell. He watched, helpless as she grabbed a jar of powder that looked like something the vet had showed him, and he just knew it didn't bode well for any of them. He listened as she imitated him and he tried to push into control, but without the extra threat he just couldn't break past her. And there went Isaac, out like a light, and the crazy bitch was talking to him.

"You can't win, even if you managed to throw me out, those neat little tattoos won't let you keep me out, and they won't let you stay in control. If you keep fighting me, I'll start getting creative, Stiles. Trust me, you don't want that."

Shit, his dad. At least the pack had some idea that this sort of fucked up shit was possible, but his dad? She could do anything if she decided to hurt him and his dad wouldn't even suspect something was wrong. Wait wait wait... she thought he had the power to throw her out of him? Fuck be the spark, right? The tattoos were the key. He needed his body back, if only for a few seconds. He could only jump in when she was trying to kill Derek, but if he was jumping in to save Derek she's right there poised to take over, plus he can't really do much besides stop her. He needs her to let him out, without fighting. Now, how do you get a sick bitch like Kate to let you have you're body... what does she wan-

Oh fuck.

He's really going to have to sell the shit out of this. What would really get her excited the most. Ok sadism and lust. He'll give her someone to play with, someone who gets it. He won't have to fake the attraction, but they'll both smell it. It's not like he wasn't already half in love with Derek... adjust that a bit, shift some of the rage he felt at Kate. Keep her sweet with Isaac, because she wants to hurt Derek, and he knows like he knows to breath that Derek would take the hurt for Isaac, without question. Derek is alpha, and the alpha protects the pups. Sell her on tricking Isaac, she's already started. He was going to have to watch how he worded things, they could all tell a lie.

Taking a deep imaginary breath he starts getting into the right mindset, girds his metaphorical loins, and then he mentally tapped at her presence in his mind with some eager horny emotions. After a few seconds she stepped back and he had control of his body for a few seconds. The lack of a fight added to what he was trying to present, giddiness blending with the lust and an edge of aggression. A moment later he started talking.

"You know, upon further contemplation, this might be fun, but why don't I get a turn?" He let his eyes trail down Isaac's chest and then thought of Derek, turning to glare him while pushing out .jealousy.

"Oh, sweetie, this is going to be so much fun." Kate said, pushing forward enough to speak. "You want a turn? Why stop me from hurting him then?"

"Why should you get all the fun? I want to make sure our dear alpha gets exactly what he deserves. All the things he's done? He broke Isaac's arm because he was tired. Erica's too, just because she got hurt. He gouged his fucking claws into a pack member's leg and wouldn't take it out for over an hour while they suffered. You've already had a chance to play with him, I want a chance to give him what he's got coming. Besides, he expects it from you, my betrayal... that has to hurt so much worse because he trusted me, almost from the beginning to be loyal. Just like he trusted you."

He could feel her laughing at the idea, and continued. "Now that one," he settled in next to Isaac, petting one hand down his side. "he wants my best friend, not me, never me. I don't like being ignored, and if he thinks Derek wants it this way, I don't know how much he'd fight it. More guilt to pile up on Derek. Besides, I might just enjoy being, what did you call it, broke in." He smirked and then stepped back as she pushed forward again.

She brushed the extra powder away from Isaac's face. "The powder takes a bit to wear off, before we can play with the puppy, so, wanna go tease the big dog, instead?"

"Might be fun to poke him until he wants to bite, I like taking chances and it's fun to make him growl." he said standing up, his body feeling so disconnected as she pushed in and out of control.

"Oh look at that face," she coo'ed. "Doesn't it just make you want to eat him all up?"

Sensing an opportunity, he replied in a sing-song voice, "Mother may I?"

Kate smirked and then slipped back down, letting him have the lead.


	5. Chapter 5

When he saw Isaac come into the room, his face blank, he wanted to scream, to howl, anything to keep another person he cared about away from Kate. It was bad enough she was controlling Stiles, but to have Isaac to play with? He wasn't sure how much worse this could get. The person who had destroyed everything he'd ever loved had two of his pack at her mercy and a yearning to hurt him. How much could Stiles protect Isaac, before Kate simply killed one of them?

When Stiles began speaking, "You know, upon further contemplation, this might be fun, but why don't I get a turn?" he had looked at Isaac with longing, and then to Derek with such a flare of rage, Derek felt burnt by it. Never in all the times he'd known Stiles, had he seen the boy that hateful.

Fear started pooling around in his stomach as Stiles spoke to Kate again, "Why should you get all the fun? I want to make sure our dear alpha gets exactly what he deserves. All the things he's done?" What had he done? What wrongs did Stiles need to right, because he could feel the truth and the rage in his words, and knew by the scent in the room that this was Stiles talking, being painfully honest. He shivered as Stiles continued talking. "He broke Isaac's arm because he was tired." Derek cringed at that, he had been so wrong, how had Stiles even found out about that? "Erica's too, just because she got hurt." He thought Stiles had understood, knew that it needed to be done to heal her.

"He gouged his fucking claws into a pack member's leg and wouldn't take it out for over an hour while they suffered." Wait... shit he was a fucking idiot. One of the lessons Peter had always tried to drive home, 'If you cannot lie, tell a different truth.' He wanted to scream at himself for being so fucking stupid and started listening to the 'truths' Stiles was spinning into a web to trap Kate.

"You've already had a chance to play with him, I want a chance to give him what he's got coming." Stiles knows he has to hurt Derek, and would rather do it himself instead of leaving it to her. "Besides, he expects it from you, my betrayal... that has to hurt so much worse because he trusted me, almost from the beginning to be loyal." From the beginning... he had trusted Stiles to be loyal to Scott... meaning what? He was being loyal to a friend... to Isaac? If it wouldn't give away whatever game he was playing with Kate, Derek could fucking kiss Stiles. "Just like he trusted you." He trusted Kate, because he loved her... oh... OH...

Eyes blown wide with shock, he watched Stiles as he settled next to Isaac, petting him down one side as he continued talking, telling different truths. "Now that one, he wants my best friend, not me, never me." He didn't want Isaac but he was making it look like... "I don't like being ignored, and if he thinks Derek wants it this way, I don't know how much he'd fight it." Oh he was never EVER going to underestimate or ignore Stiles again. "More guilt to pile up on Derek." He was selling Kate on not hurting Isaac, because it might hurt Derek more to be gentle, to make Isaac think Derek was pushing him at Stiles. "Besides, I might just enjoy being, what did you call it, broke in." Meaning he would do what he had to, be it seduce Isaac or sacrifice himself to keep them safe.

He watched as they bantered, Kate clearing off whatever the powder was from Isaac's face. "The powder takes a bit to wear off, before we can play with the puppy, so, wanna go tease the big dog, instead?"

"Might be fun to poke him until he wants to bite, I like taking chances and it's fun to make him growl." Until he wants to bite... did he mean the bite? Taking chances because it might kill him? Fun to make him growl... because Stiles was doing something that could get himself killed. Fuck.

"Oh look at that face," God he wanted to send that harpy back to Hell. "Doesn't it just make you want to eat him all up?"

"Mother may I?" Reminding Kate she was in charge. How in God's name had he not seen just how brilliant this boy was before? Stiles swooped in, and it was Stiles pure and sweet smelling, and started licking at his face. Oh God.

Stiles was in control of his body, but knew she was still perched ready to shove him away at the first inkling of betrayal. He had to play this out, he needed time, and a little more breathing room.

As he moved closer to Derek, he could see where Kate had marked his face. Despite it coming from his body it carried the sour stench of Kate, and he wanted it gone. She had no fucking right to mark Derek as hers, besides, she wanted a show.

He growled low, a human growl to be sure, but the intent was there, someone had intruded on his territory. He swooped in and ran his tongue over the dried splatters. He could cringe at the Kate smell, but beneath it was all Derek. He pulled back a moment, reaching for the gag.

"You will not say or do anything unless I tell you to, otherwise Isaac will pay the price, do you understand, Derek?"

He locked eyes with Stiles and carefully nodded.

Stiles gently finished cleaning his face off, before slotting himself up against Derek, chest to chest and swept his tongue into Derek's mouth, one hand reaching up to his hair, where Kate had pulled earlier, carding through, and petting gently, pulling a stifled moan from Derek.

"It's okay, so long as you're not trying anything, I want to hear just how much you're enjoying this. I want Isaac waking up to see you in your chains." He reached up and gave them a rattle. "I want him to hear you begging, and know you're telling the truth."

Stiles kissed him hard, before pulling back and then biting his way from lips to ear, tongue laving over harsh bites. He sucked on Derek's ear lobe hot and fast drawing in the blood, over-sensitizing the area before biting down hard. Derek groaned again, and Stiles could actually smell how aroused he was, carefully hiding his pride at doing what Kate had failed to do, despite her best efforts.

He continued the same method down one side of Derek's neck, the hand in his hair pulling his head to the side and holding it there tightly. He sucked and bit hard, drawing blood once, in a move that actually had Derek buck against him before he regained his self-control. Reaching his hand down, he slid it into his pants and across his now hard cock, gathering the drop or two of pre-cum that waited there on two fingers. His hand held to one side, he slid back against Derek, hard cock now trapped against Derek's hip.

Stiles growled again, low and rough, before gripping Derek's hair and jerking his head to the other side, baring unblemished side of his throat to Stiles' mouth. He sucked hard on it, pulling a near pant from Derek, before he bit down harsher than ever, blunt human teeth cutting in until Derek was bleeding freely. He had no idea what instinct was driving him, or if he would survive Kate only to be killed for this, but he couldn't stop himself. He brought the two fingers up and smeared the drops into the wound. Smiling, he laid his head on Derek's shoulder, and watched as the wound healed up, a part of him now inside Derek.

A Derek who was staring at him, pupils blown wide, as if he'd never seen Stiles before.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate chose that moment to surge up, laughing and clapping slowly. "Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf, claimed as property by a human. Oh Stiles, I have to say that was genius. But then again, you are the brains of their little operation, right?"

Stiles came forward again, licking the blood from Derek's shoulder, before answering, taking the time to settle back into his role. "Who do you think they go to for information? Hell, Scott grew hair and fangs, and still needed me to explain what he was, and this one, well the less said the better; always showing up for information or demanding things. Besides its high time he figure out who he should belong to, don't you think?"

Behind them, Isaac mumbled, curling up onto his side. Still in control, Stiles knew he had to push ahead. He stepped back and shrugged off his button up shirt, then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He tossed both into a corner, before kicking off his shoes. He glanced down, toward his fly, but in reality he was looking at the week old symbols inked over his heart. He flicked open the button and zipper and dropped his jeans before kicking them off towards his shirts. He left his boxers on, but they did nothing to hide how hard he was.

"I was nice enough to show you just what you are to me, Derek, so I think you should give me something I need." He turned around looking over the various things Kate had left laying around, and palmed the item he had been looking for before turning back to Derek. He lashed out, his mind overlaying Derek with Kate, to produce the needed viciousness, as he sliced across Derek's chest. "You know just how blood effects me, Derek. Don't you?"

He reached his left hand up, laying it across the back of Derek's neck, holding his head in position, and then looked directly into his eyes, as he plunged the knife into Derek's chest, over his heart. Eyes never leaving Derek's he leaned forward and jerked the knife back before licking over the wound. Derek bit back a scream, but didn't look away. Stiles very carefully placed the knife down on the table behind them, his non-bloody hand stroked along Derek's flagging erection, it hardened again almost instantly. "Oh no Derek, you still need to do you're part. No one is getting out of it that easy." He continued stroking Derek with one hand while licking and stroking across the rapidly closing knife wound.

He could feel Derek's eyes on him, and feel the man breaking apart beneath his hands. His heart was fluttering under Stiles' tongue, and his cock was hard and pulsing in his hand, seconds away from exploding when Stiles bit him again, pushing him over the edge. Stiles ran his fingers through the cum, coating his hand in it. He licked a finger and watched Derek's eyes shift. Isaac was starting to wake up behind them, and Stiles backed away, out of time.

"Remember the rules, Derek, unless you want Isaac to be punished, don't even think about trying to give away the game. No matter how quick you are, Kate is quicker."

Stiles slipped his boxers off and picked up the knife and a tube that had been on the table next to it. For a psychotic bitch, at least she was Boy Scout levels of prepared. Which didn't really bode well for his hair-brained schemes, but what can you do? He sat both items on the table next to Isaac's cot.

He crawled up into the cot slowly, smirking at the gasp from Derek, and wrapped himself around Isaac. He began petting the mostly asleep boy, trying to gently wake him up. There was a soft gasp and then confused eyes were staring at him, and then over his shoulder to Derek.

Stiles kept petting the soft curls under his hand, "Morning sleepy head, are you finally up?" He asked silkily, sliding himself across the slowly growing bulge beneath him.

"Um... Stiles? What's going on? Why are we..." He pulled on his chained hands lightly, eyes darting around the room.

"Well, Derek back there, is going to hang around and watch while you fuck me." He kissed Isaac then, the hand in his hair holding him steady despite Isaac's efforts to turn away.

His eyes were glowing slightly, tears brimming up. "Why?" was the only word he got out in the second Stiles paused to take a breath.

"Why? Did you hear that Derek, the puppy wants to know why its getting a treat." Stiles sneered. "Why did you throw me around Scott's fucking living room Isaac? What was your motivation there, besides a disturbing desire to murder Lydia? Hmm? I'm sure you can figure out why I'm doing this."

Isaac's eyes flared once and then he nodded, "Maybe I can." he muttered before leaning up to initiate a kiss.

Stiles reached down between them and pulled Isaac out, stroking him slowly. After a minute he slid down just enough so that they're cocks lined up, and then slid against Isaac in a slow lazy roll of hips. He reached a hand over and grabbed the tube of lubricant. He squeezed a sloppy slippery dollop on the hand coated in Derek's cum, working it together. With a little shifting he raised his hips off Isaac, and began working the lube and cum mixture, slowly opening himself up.

He started kissing Isaac again, working his way down his jaw, and then pushing his neck to one side, again feeling the urge to bite and to mark. He did just what he'd done to Derek; biting deep enough to make Isaac gasp and bleed under him, only this time it was a few drops of Derek's cum as well as his own. He watched it close up, before licking across the area once it was healed.

Stiles slid down, one hand positioning Isaac beneath him. He slowly slid down onto Isaac, ignoring the burn by practically gnawing on Isaac's neck. Stiles slowly got used to the feeling of Isaac slipping into him. Isaac and Derek, he corrected himself. He knew he needed to have Derek inside first, some buried instinct demanded it. He didn't understand, but then again he had no idea why he marked Derek OR Isaac the way he had either, but those both felt incredibly right in all this wrong, wrong, wrong fuckery that Kate had forced him to.

He shifted slightly, and Isaac started nudging something inside of him then as he slipped up and down on the hard cock impaling him. Stiles began to move faster, raising and dropping onto Isaac, who was starting to pant underneath him.

"I'm going to make you cry, Isaac. I'm going to make you bleed and cum, and I'm going to take it all in, lick it up, fucking bath in it. Do you know why, Isaac?"

Bright eyes locked with his, Isaac's head shaking a little. "You know, Isaac, and you're going to tell me. You're going to tell me right fucking now."

Isaac's eyes locked onto him, unable to look away, and he answered in a small cracked voice. "Because I'm yours?"

"Yes!" Stiles roared at him, feeling almost giddy, a rush of something undefinable washing through him at the acknowledgement from Isaac. "You are mine, Isaac, and I'm going to hurt you, because I can, because I need to hurt you, but then I'm going to make it all better."

They were rutting against each other now, hard and fast and Stiles reached out his hand, the knife was suddenly in it and he stabbed it into Isaac's chest, just like he had Derek's. Isaac screamed beneath him, eyes golden as he shifted and then reverted, tears falling from his eyes. He came, breath ragged and gasping, caught between pain and pleasure. Stiles pulled the blade out, and slid the knife back onto the table. He lapped at the wound and then at the tears, just as he'd promised he would.

Stiles hadn't came, he was filled with Derek and Isaac, drenched in them, and his whole being felt like it was quaking with some sort of energy. Energy waiting for something. Without thought, he released Isaac, and slipped off of him. He picked up the knife and glided back to Derek, again freeing him without conscious thought. He settled in between Derek and Isaac, who'd followed him. The energy was getting louder and louder, and he knew knew knew there was something he had to do, but didn't know what it was. Suddenly he could hear and feel HER. She was raging inside of him, forcing her way to the surface, trying to push up and take over.

"I am the spark." He said, laughing, forcing her out with every bit of that glorious singing energy. Harnessing it to force her away from him, from them. The moment she was gone, the singing stopped, everything stopped, and then he remembered the knife in his hand, and the open doorway in his chest. He didn't hesitate to slam the twice bloodied knife into his own heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was licking his face. He was cleaning the sour Kate smell off of him, like he knew how offensive Derek found it, and then he growled. He was an alpha werewolf for God's sake, a human growl should not be doing these things to him, it just shouldn't.

Then Stiles started talking again, this time to him. "You will not say or do anything unless I tell you to, otherwise Isaac will pay the price, do you understand, Derek?" Right, fucking Kate. He needed to keep his head and follow Stiles' lead.

Suddenly Stiles was kissing him, tongue dancing in and out of his mouth, his body pressed into Derek's. Stiles had practically petted him. A direct counterpoint to the painful pulling Kate had done earlier and he'd moaned, barely managing to shut himself up, terrified he'd already broken the one rule Stiles had made sure to warn him of.

"It's okay, so long as you're not trying anything, I want to hear just how much you're enjoying this. I want Isaac waking up to see you in your chains." He shook the chains. "I want him to hear you begging, and KNOW you're telling the truth." Derek had never once, in his entire life wanted to be beneath someone, but the images Stiles' words had sent straight down his spine... hot didn't even begin to cover it.

Stiles was biting and sucking, licking on his neck and ear and jaw all along one side. Derek couldn't do anything, but hold on tight and let Stiles lead. After what could have been two minutes or could have been two hours, the hand in his hair pulled his head to the other side, offering Stiles a blank canvas.

Stiles' mouth on his throat felt so incredible, he just kept sucking in that one spot until Derek thought he might just die from it, and then suddenly the sharp bright pain of a bite, and even though it hurt hurt hurt it still felt so fucking good, and the scent on Stiles' hand rubbing into the bloody wound. Derek's brain shut down for a full minute, stopped cold.

Stiles, a human, had just placed an alpha claim on him. How did he even know how, and it damn sure shouldn't have worked. He was a fucking alpha wolf, and he could feel said wolf, rolling over and panting for Stiles. And there went Kate, laughing at the whole thing, except she thought this was like claiming property or territory. For a woman raised to hunt his kind she was amazingly stupid about them sometimes.

Stiles had started a mating claim, on an alpha werewolf, as a human, and it was clearly TAKING. And there went Stiles talking again. "Besides its high time he figure out who he should belong to, don't you think?" his wolf wanted to fucking PURR when he realized Stiles was verbally claiming him right under Kate's stupid nose.

And then Stiles was stripping and there, there was the hateful thing allowing Kate's foulness, allowing her control. It looked so fucking familiar, so yeah odds were Peter and his laptop could come up with at the least some answers, should he ever get a chance to ask them. Then Stiles was coming towards him again.

"I was nice enough to show you just what you are to me, Derek, so I think you should give me something I need." Derek wanted to go soft all over again at how fucking good Stiles was at this, reinforcing the claim while making it seem like a taunt for Kate's benefit.

Now what did he need? Something he felt he needed Derek's help with. His face changed, rage for a second before something was slicing across his chest. One of Kate's knives, but the sour Kate scent never flared up, and the wound was superficial at best, already healing.

"You know just how blood effects me, Derek. Don't you?" Derek mind jumped to the night he was sure he was going to die by way of Kate's bullet; remembered how Stiles had steeled himself up to actually cut off his arm. For whatever reason, Stiles was going to have to make him bleed, and he needed Derek to help him be strong enough to do it.

Stiles slid a hand to his neck and tilted his head just right. He looked into Stiles' eyes and held them, gritting back a scream as he was literally stabbed in the heart, mind whiting out with the pain, until he felt a tongue lapping at the wound, soothing it as it began to heal.

Stiles' began stroking him, "Oh no Derek, you still need to do you're part. No one is getting out of it that easy." Derek couldn't breath or look away or even think. Their eyes locked while he fucking licked Derek's rapidly healing wound and stroked him off hard and fast, and he was so fucking close, so close and then as if he knew Derek needed that one last push, he bit down one last time. Derek's knees wanted to give out and he blanked for a moment or two, eyes drifting shut.

When he opened his eyes Stiles' hand was coated in his cum and he started shifting as he watched his tongue licked a wet finger. He could hear Isaac starting to wake up, and Stiles started to back away from him.

"Remember the rules, Derek, unless you want Isaac to be punished, don't even think about trying to give away the game. No matter how quick you are, Kate is quicker." Derek knew he was being warned on multiple levels. Could he watch Stiles and Isaac, could he watch Stiles BE with Isaac, this soon after the claim? Every instinct in him screamed for Derek to stop him, but they had no choice. They had to play this out, and hope whatever plan Stiles had would work.

Seeing Stiles naked as he literally crawled up Isaac... there were simply no words. Then Isaac was awake and so confused. Stiles was being so sweet and comforting and then he turned on Isaac so quickly, he felt like he was watching a predator stalk his prey. Just which one was the wolf here, and which one ran around in that red hoodie?

Watching him make Isaac cry, he knew it was for Kate's benefit, but it was so hard to watch, hearing Isaac ask why, Christ, it gutted him, he had finally failed Isaac the way he failed everyone else. And then impossibly, Stiles fixed it. He wasn't sure how, wasn't sure what the 'truth' was he'd let Isaac in on, but he knew now that Isaac understood on some level, and when he kissed Stiles, Derek couldn't look away.

He watched as Stiles started getting them ready for Isaac to fuck him, and he wanted to fight the chains and Kate and even Isaac to stop this, to howl that Isaac had no right, despite knowing Isaac had no choice. When Stiles squeezed the lubricant onto his hand, he didn't get it at first. Then the smell of his own cum being worked inside Stiles marking him as claimed and mate, completing their bond. The idea of him being in Stiles, strengthening the bond instead of breaking it? The sight of him perched over Isaac, kissing him, with Derek's cum and lube practically dripping from inside him? He had never seen anything, in real life or porn or the most extreme of fantasies that was as hot as that view... and then Stiles improved it.

Stiles worked down to the same spot on Isaac's neck that he'd marked on Derek, and bit down again, opening Isaac up and initiating a second alpha claim. Derek wanted to scream, to stop him, and then he saw what his clever, clever boy was doing. Stiles had started another bond, but he'd used some of Derek's cum as well as his own essence in the wound, and impossibly it was fucking working, he could feel the bond with Stiles, thrumming with power, and then, he could feel it expand to include Isaac. And when Stiles began slowly working himself down onto Isaac, and then start moving, slowly increasing the tempo? Okay, yes, Derek wanted to be free to touch and to join in, but the monstrous jealousy he had sensed starting to rise up in himself? The rage that might have caused him to destroy Isaac? It was just gone. How can you be jealous of a part of yourself?

And then incredibly gorgeous filth started spilling out of Stiles' mouth, and Derek forgot to breath for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac was so fucking confused. There were weird smells, and his head didn't hurt exactly, but he felt like he was trying to think past a fog bank. Like half the input his senses should be taking in were hidden from him. He didn't remember how he got here, or why he was here, and what was up with the chains? And why was Stiles laying on top of him, petting his hair. Which felt surprisingly nice, not that he'd ever tell Stiles that cause the other boy lived for dog/wolf puns and no self-respecting werewolf was going to encourage that.

"Morning sleepy head, are you finally up?" Stiles asked him... and holy fuck he was... they were rubbing against each other and Stiles was naked.

"Um... Stiles? What's going on? Why are we..." Isaac wanted to ask about the chains and tried to figure out where the fuck they were.

"Well, Derek back there, is going to hang around and watch while you fuck me." Derek? If Derek saw him with Stiles, he would fucking kill him. He tried to pull away from the really good fucking kiss... no no shit Derek was going to fucking rip his guts out. This was something he wasn't allowed, he knew that, he had to stop, they had to. He didn't want to die, and Derek was here, he didn't even have to scent it out, he'd see and then they'd both die.

"Why?" he asked the moment Stiles paused for air. Why were they offering him this, when he knew, without a doubt he wasn't the one Stiles wanted, and he damned sure didn't want to go against Derek.

"Why? Did you hear that Derek, the puppy wants to know why its getting a treat." Why was Stiles so angry at him? "Why did you throw me around Scott's fucking living room Isaac? What was your motivation there, besides a disturbing desire to murder Lydia? Hmm?"

What was he talking about? Was he still angry over that night, he knew why... Suddenly Isaac remembered the only time they'd talked about it. It had been the night of the rave and Isaac had been fairly sure Boyd was going to die. Derek had hauled Scott to the Vet, and don't even try to get into the weird appropriateness of wolves using a vet for a doctor, but he hadn't told Boyd where to go, or the trick to the wolf's bane laced bullets. Stiles had taken them home, and when they realized Boyd wasn't healing, he'd pulled some supplies from the jeep and taken care of Boyd.

Coming on the tail of Stiles holding Erica for hours after her Kanima induced seizure, and with Derek and Scott recovering at the vet's office, no one really wanted the human who actually tried to take care of them to leave. He had even tried to check Isaac's arm from where Jackson had grabbed it, but Isaac had just waved him off, saying if he could heal from Derek snapping it in half to teach him a lesson, a little grab from Jackson wasn't going to do anything.

That night, while Erica slept curled around Boyd, they'd stood watch, waiting for word from Derek and Scott. Both of them worried and still keyed up. After more silence than he'd thought Stiles could manage, he'd turned towards Isaac, his head tilted to one side, forehead scrunched up just a little, as if Isaac confused him. Isaac watched as he seemed to debate with himself for a few moments, before he finally decided to speak.

"The night you guys came for Lydia, why did you throw the fight? I mean you tossed me around his house for what two or three minutes before Scott showed up and I didn't have a bruise on me? Especially after that homicidal little speech in chemistry and the posturing?" He asked before turning to watch over the others again, eyes curious, but not demanding an immediate answer.

Isaac thought about the question for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I guess its sort of two reasons. Remember in the jail, when I tried to come after you? I would have killed you then. No control and scared out of my mind? Yeah you would have been kibbles and bits."

"Hey the dog jokes are my shtick, bub." Stiles threw out, with a smirk.

Isaac smiled and continued. "Derek went all Alpha on me, warned me off, brought me back to myself. When I asked him about it later, he said you'd risked a lot to help me and I wasn't allowed to hurt you. He never changed that order, at least for me, but he never realized he needed to warn Erica off, and she was um... a little pissed at you already. Something about not reacting to the uh... the girls?"

The resulting rant had been hilarious. Stiles began pacing and bitching to himself about being a gentleman and not being raised that way, but then he seemed to remember Isaac had still been mid answer, and gestured for him to continue.

"Right," he smirked, "I knew Derek didn't want you to get hurt, and um... I didn't either. So I went after you instead of letting her do it. All the training we'd been doing had me pretty good at bouncing off walls and tossing stuff around. Was it was totally obvious I wasn't trying to win?" He asked with a blush.

"Well, yeah, sort of, but only because Scott took forever to get home. You were either really bad at beating me up, or really good at playing with your food." He finished with a blush of his own.

Shaking his head, he realized Stiles HAD answered him: 'I knew Derek didn't want you to get hurt, and um... I didn't either. So I went after you instead of letting her do it.'

"I'm sure you can figure out why I'm doing this." Stiles said, his eyes boring into Isaac, willing him to get it.

"Maybe I can." Isaac said and kissed him. Whatever this was, Stiles was forcing himself to do this because Derek and Stiles wanted him safe. He needed to help make this easier on them.

Stiles' hand on him as he freed Isaac from his very confining underwear was hot enough to practically burn as he stroked him. Once they were pressed up against each other, Stiles rolled his hips and Isaac's mind blanked out with the sensations. Suddenly there was a flare of scent; of DerekAlphasex and he realized that Stiles was actually rubbing the scent, Derek's cum, into himself. His wolf was so fucking confused right along with the very horny human. He wanted to wallow in that scent, in his alpha, and he wanted it off the boy on top of him, wanted Stiles for himself, despite knowing that would be the absolute end of him. Derek would leave him die slowly for his wanting, for the things they'd already done, the scent of Stiles being ground into his skin, and then Stiles was kissing Isaac again, working his way to his throat.

He shoved Isaac's head to one side and sucked before biting hard and deep enough to draw out a gaspy moan, the sharp scent of his own blood in the air enhancing absolutely everything. He could smell the DerekAlphasex smell and something else that was all Stiles, and the scents were coating the bite on his shoulder, they remained inside him as he healed, and then Stiles was licking across it and somehow everything felt so much clearer. The fog that had been confusing him was just gone, and he could feel his alpha, could draw strength from him.

Then Stiles began the glacially slow process of slipping himself down onto Isaac. An Isaac who was absolutely losing his mind, with the need to protect and to let Stiles take what he needed, and the driving urge to slam into that tight heat, to take to wallow. He shifted slightly, unable to help himself, and it seemed to trigger something to Stiles and he began to really move now, sliding up and down Isaac. It was becoming harder to breath right, as if his brain was too concentrated on feeling to bother with basic functions.

"I'm going to make you cry, Isaac. I'm going to make you bleed and cum, and I'm going to take it all in, lick it up, fucking bath in it." Stiles was killing him, absolutely killing him. He wanted it all; he wanted to beg and plead for it, to stop Stiles from talking and start doing. "Do you know why, Isaac?"

Isaac shook his head, repeating to himself that this was some sort of show, something forced on them, that Stiles couldn't mean what he was offering. "You know, Isaac, and you're going to tell me. You're going to tell me right fucking now." And Isaac couldn't deny the order, no matter how pathetic it would show Isaac to be. He had to answer and it was killing him, because then Stiles would see just how broken he was. "Because I'm yours?"

"Yes!" Stiles screamed over him, a look of triumph instead of the expected disgust. "You are mine, Isaac, and I'm going to hurt you, because I can, because I need to hurt you, but then I'm going to make it all better."

They were moving fast and hard, slamming against each other and he was close so fucking close and then PAIN. His world filled with it. His wolf roared, and then subsided, because he was promised this, whether he wanted it or not it was his, and he would take it, because Stiles wanted him to, needed him to. He came and came apart, and then the pain was falling away. A tongue lapped up his blood, and his tears and he was suddenly free from the chains, and holy shit Stiles had stabbed him, stabbed him in the heart with an actual fucking knife.

And strangely enough instead of running as fast and as far away as he could, he was following Stiles as he floated across the room... he wasn't being all poetical or something, Stiles had literally floated about six inches off the floor. Isaac could feel something all around them, and he was willing to bet Derek could too. Stiles just sort of flicked his hand at Derek's chains and they were gone. Not released, not broken, actually gone. He turned to look at the cot where they'd been and saw his were gone as well. Huh.

Then there was a horrible sour stench rising and Derek looked terrified for a moment, but Stiles just laughed, the sound pure and so fucking sweet, and he just called out "I am the spark." Whatever the hell that meant.

Suddenly there was a pulling, but no, not pulling. He was giving. Stiles needed whatever this was and he was pushing at him, and so was Derek, he KNEW Derek was giving too. He reached out and linked their hands. The next moment the sour stench was gone, and the world was silence, peace.

And then Stiles stabbed himself in the heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek watched as Isaac and Stiles moved together, slow at first and then faster and faster, sweat beginning to shine on them both from the exertion. Despite the fucked up nature of all of this, and Kate's presence, had he had a hand free at that moment he would have stroked himself in time with their movements.

He knew they were getting close when Stiles started speaking, his voice honeyed and low. "I'm going to make you cry, Isaac. I'm going to make you bleed and cum, and I'm going to take it all in, lick it up, fucking bath in it." Derek had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning out loud at the filthy images that came to mind from hearing those words. "Do you know why, Isaac?"

He knew Isaac wasn't going to answer, knew where his mind was going and could smell the want and the embarrassment on him. Isaac wanted the safety of belonging, but couldn't ask for it. Derek wanted to tell him it didn't make him weak or less, but didn't know how, and he wanted to duck his head and hide from his inadequacy.

"You know, Isaac, and you're going to tell me. You're going to tell me right fucking now."

Both of them were staring at Stiles now, and Isaac looked like he was ready to break into pieces, but he couldn't disobey that voice. Derek could see micro-quakes across his body, could see the expectation of rejection, but still Isaac forced himself to answer. "Because I'm yours?"

It was a question more than an answer, but it was the right answer, the right question and Stiles hadn't really needed an answer, only an acknowledgement of the truth. Like proof of ownership.

The "Yes!" that followed was more of a triumphant roar than anything else, it echoed through Derek and something was building inside him, inside them all. "You are mine, Isaac, and I'm going to hurt you, because I can, because I need to hurt you, but then I'm going to make it all better." There was a promise there that Derek clung to, somehow instinctively knowing it was meant as a promise to him as well as Isaac.

They were rutting against each other now, nearly frenzied and suddenly the knife flew to Stiles' hand. Just as he had stabbed Derek, he stabbed Isaac, straight through the heart, the knife in and out in the blink of an eye. Isaac shifted and cried and came and Derek came along with him, untouched by anything except the bonds Stiles had forged in them. He was trying to remember what breathing was, while watching Stiles lick up the blood and tears he had forced out of Isaac.

Stiles lifted himself off of Isaac and stretched out one hand towards his chains, before climbing off the cot. He grabbed the bloody knife and turned towards Derek, again. It was as if Derek blinked, one moment there were chains holding Isaac down and the next he was following Stiles across the room. Derek could feel something building, thrumming in the air and suddenly he was free and Stiles was standing right there, with Isaac closing in behind him.

Suddenly the sour stench of Kate was rising, rising and he knew she was enraged, knew she would kill one or all of them before he would be able to do anything. But then Stiles was pulling the energy into himself and Derek knew he had to help, had to give Stiles whatever he needed in that moment, so he pushed, hard, pulling from the rest of the pack, filtering it through the bond. Isaac took one hand and it was like the energy doubled as it flowed into Stiles, and Stiles was laughing, the sound of it was so free. "I am the spark."

He could feel the otherness that had put out that awful sour stench was being pushed far away, and he didn't know if it was gone for good, but it was gone for now and the energy that had been thrumming through his very bones was poised on the edge. It felt like the world around them had been put on pause and granted them this moment, and it was just pure and simple and sweet.

And then he was screaming, because Stiles had plunged a knife, THE knife into his own heart.

Derek, who's always been a wolf, who only knew the arrows keep you from healing, panicked and tried to pull the knife out. Isaac, who had almost always been human, remembered about stopping the bleeding and damaging things by pulling out the knife, kept him from touching it. Before they could start arguing over which one was right, Stiles, who had never been anything but human, pulled himself out of his frozen shocked state between them.

"Holy shit, this is weird." He said almost laughing, his hand feeling around the knife, an amazed look on his face.

Aaaand just like that two sets of eyes were glowing in his general direction. Both clearly confused and more than a little shocked, over the situation and his bizarrely cheerful response.

"Heart's Blood." He said, tapping his chest as if that explained everything.

While Isaac was stopped, trying to figure out what the Hell was going on, Derek reached out, his instinct still to remove the weapon from the wound, only to have his hand stopped by Stiles this time. "Even if I drop dead in the next minute, you do not remove this knife." His previously laughing voice, now hard and commanding. "Unless I say its okay, you bury me with this still in me."

Both wolves nodded, confused.

Stiles ran a hand over his head, and then grimaced when he realized it was coated in dried blood. "Okay, first things first, we need to get dressed, get the HELL out of here, and find somewhere we can talk. Also, Derek, if you don't do something about this place, me and whatever explosives Lydia can cook up for me will. Just saying."

Stiles started grabbing and distributing clothes from various parts of the room, before slipping into his own pants. After they were all considerably more covered, Derek led them up and out of the tunnels and into the remains of the house. There had been a garden before the fire, and they ended up settling into the remains of it, breathing in the night air.

Looking up at the sky instead of at either wolf, Stiles began talking. "I'm not clear on everything that's been going on, but I think I have most of it straight in my head, between what Kate knew and what I remember."

Derek started at mention of 'what Kate knew' and turned to look at Stiles, eyes bright, but not supernaturally so. Stiles stepped forward and wrapped his left arm around Derek in a tight half hug. "You are not to blame for anything. You were in love and she was a fucking monster, even then."

Pulling back he took Derek's hand and reached his other hand out for Isaac's. Once he had it, he led them both over to one of the boulder's that littered the area and sat down. "Do you know how Kate died?" He asked.

Isaac shook his head, and Derek said one word, "Peter."

"Right, but you don't know specifically how?" Derek Shook his head, he had seen her body, but beyond the fact that she was dead, he had more important things to worry about at the time. "Peter clawed her throat out."

Derek jerked back at that, the vivid memory of him doing the same thing to Peter forefront in his mind. Stiles was nodding, easily reading it there. "Thing is, he was the alpha when he did it, and a sufficiently deep scratch from an alpha can turn you. Trust me, this was deep enough, she was turning. She just bled out first. Gerard knew, or at least highly suspected, and he made sure of certain things, before she was buried."

"He had an idea of how to bring her back, and considering what he was planning, maybe create a loyal second. Someone he knew had been a weakness for you already, since you were the one he needed to remove. I was just an experiment. I'm fairly sure he intended to use Allison, once he knew it worked."

"Who's to say he hasn't already?" Isaac asked, surprising them both. "I knew she was a fighter, but she was vicious that night, I've never sensed that sort of anger in her before. Scott's the only reason she didn't kill me."

"Shit." Stiles said, a hand scrubbing over his face. "If he did..." Stiles stopped himself and took a deep breath before continuing. "Alright, this," he pointed to the center of the circle of runes inked into his chest. "thing on my chest is ancient and complicated, but its also simple too. It's a door, keyed in her blood, drawing in her wolf. It has to be a werewolf, and the person receiving it has to be human. Packs like the Hales had always had plenty of human members. Mates or those born who just didn't have the talent. When they needed advice or information they would call to prior leaders, older wolves, and this rune let the humans act as mediums. It also granted them a shadow of the wolf, to use as their own, while the rune was intact. It was meant to be a great gift, practically a holy experience for the human. Naturally Gerard defiled it."

Derek was watching him, head tilted and Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from making a dog joke, Instead he tapped the ring around the center circle. "This fucking thing is a binding. It gives her, and her wolf dominion over me. If I had enough power and control I could push her out, but as long as this was here, she could push right back in. Again, so long as the rune is intact. Now I hear what you're not asking, why not just slice the damned thing off and be done with it, but the ink is imbued with were-blood, and designed to restore itself if damaged, to heal. It was meant to be a safety precaution, if one of the 'skin-walkers' was damaged, the rune would heal and then the shadow of the wolf could heal the rest of the body. The only time the bond was ever broken was when someone with the rune took the bite. Their wolf would trump the shadow of the wolf, forcing out the blood and ink, healing the tattoo, and breaking the link to the foreign wolf, unless the spirit was already inside the body. Turn me with this intact, and you're basically locking me away and turning Kate; giving her full reign, while removing the door needed to push her out."

"I needed three things; power to push her out, some way to jam up the lock, so we could have the time to deal with it, and to make sure she couldn't hurt either of you, even if I fucked this all up and she won."

"Whether I realized it consciously or not, everything I did was to raise power, dragging it from your wolves and from the bonds. She started it when she made you cry Derek, whatever she did while I was hiding from the pain of my hand. She tasted them, but they were shed because of me."

"They were shed for you, because she hurt you." Derek said, hand reaching out to touch Stiles, as if reassuring himself that Stiles was alive.

"Most spells that pull up power, draw it from some sacrifice either willing or not. Blood, sweat, tears, cum? They all carry your essence, you're power. I took those from you, both of you, and into me, building power up. Now why push her out if she can come right back in, so I had to figure out a way to block the door, jam it up, and give us time to work something else out. That gave me a second reason to attempt a mating bond with you."

"A second reason? And how the HELL do you know all this?" Derek demanded. Isaac nodding along with him.

"The first reason is you can't hurt your mate, not really, and I bound us together so tight she wouldn't be able to hurt either of you, even if I managed to fuck this up and she won."

"So you're saying you'd have bound the rest of the pack this way to keep them safe? Peter and Scott? Jackson?" He wanted to growl out the names, the idea of them bonded to his mates was infuriating. When Stiles shuddered under his hand he snapped out of the jealous feedback loop he and Isaac had been inadvertently starting, to see Stiles slapping one hand over his mouth and the other gripping his stomach.

"Fucking gross, you do realize Scott is like my brother, right? And Peter? No offense, but he's a giant creepy McCreeperwolf... and undead, let's not forget the undead part, just eww. And have you MET Lydia? She knows at least twenty undetectable poisons she'd use on the lot of us before letting us bond with Jackson, it would all be very tragic, and that's not even taking into account that its JACKSON, and he's a complete douche of epic level douchery."

He glanced up at Isaac and suddenly both of them were grinning, and reached out to carefully hug Stiles from either side.

"As for how I know, Hello, research boy here. Some of it Gerard told Kate, some of it Kate knew herself, some I picked up researching you and your family, and what I've managed to translate from the Bestiary, and I might have um stoleacopyofPeter'sfiles." He quickly turned as if looking around for Peter.

"You WHAT!" Derek yelled, eyes shifting, standing up over Stiles, who stood up himself, and started poking Derek in the chest.

"Don't you yell at me, Mr. 'Didn't share with the rest of the pack that there were fucking ALPHAS running around' Peter may be your uncle, but he was also the bastard who turned Scott, attacked Lydia, tried to fucking GUT you, and nearly drove Lydia the rest of the way out of her damned mind. I couldn't trust that either of you would warn the rest of us. Him cause he'd think it was a fun surprise and you because your all noble and stubbornly self-sacrificing and think you can move mountains without anyone else's help."

"He, uh, has a point." Isaac said, coming up to stand by them. "That's why I helped him do it. I got Peter rambling and answering questions about the alphas while Stiles snuck in and copied the files. Though to be fair unless being dead killed his sense of smell, there's no way he didn't know what we'd done the moment he got back."

"He knows." Stiles said with a grimace. "He kind of winked at me the next time he saw me. He knew."

"Okay, okay, back on track. What was the other reason you bonded with us?" Derek asked, sitting the three of them back down.

"This was." Stiles said gesturing to the knife in his chest. "There was a story about this girl. She had been promised to this hunter, as a wife, but she fell in love with the son of the local wolf pack's alpha instead. This hunter had never met her, and didn't actually care about her at all. He was just offended that she'd take up with a wolf over him, so he decided to demand satisfaction. If a wolf attacked him there would be war, but she was human. He claimed her betrayal had put a knife in his heart and he wanted one in hers. The alpha couldn't risk war with the hunters, even for his son, and the girl refused to allow anyone else to die in her place. She agreed to go to the hunter the next morning and allow him to stab her, so long as he swore to only use her lover's blade. He agreed and she spent her last night making love to her mate, cementing the bond. Knowing he couldn't change her mind, he begged her to stab him in the heart with the knife, unwilling to live without her. She did as he asked, and then pulled the blade from his body and 'kissed closed the wound'. Before he had a chance to heal and stop her, she ran to the hunter and presented the blade and stood for his revenge. He struck fast and true, the knife through her chest and into her heart. The hunter fled, his horror at his own petty revenge chased him from the land. The wolf, healed went to find his mate, to die with her, only to find her laughing at the blade in her chest. He asked her how she was still alive, and she said, 'My love, our hearts are one, and your heart's blood would never bear for mine to stop flowing.'"

Derek was speaking carefully and softly... to start out anyway. "You're telling me you stabbed yourself in the fucking HEART based on a stupid werewolf fairytale?" By the end he had one clawed hand on each arm and was yelling directly into Stiles' face.

"First off, it was the one chance I had. I'd rather be dead than trapped inside watching her hurt everyone I fucking love, and second, dude, hate to break this to you, but werewolves? ARE fucking fairytales. Magic takes belief, I was cruising on power, all I needed was a spark, to make it work, and hello standing here with a knife in my chest, powered by your love... gotta say not sure I'm feeling it from you at the moment, so snap out of your little freakout and help me finish this."


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac was the one who spoke first. Derek was too busy bringing himself back down from his fear induced freak-out. "What do you need, and how can we help?"

He almost looked like he was ready to take notes, and Stiles felt a wave of affection wash over him. He reached out and pulled Isaac in for a quick kiss before letting go and turning to face Derek.

"The first thing I need, is to know what the two of you want." Stiles said, sitting back down, hands gesturing as he continued. "I started this without asking either of you. That wasn't right, and the only two things that even let it work was the Shadow of the wolf and the energy I was building up. If you both want out, right now, I'll break the bond. Later on I won't be able to, not without hurting you. So you both need to tell me if you want out, and I'll make it happen."

"If we want the bond broke, how would you go about it?" Derek asked watching him.

Stiles swallowed taking a moment before he answered. "I'd hammer at the connection at one end, severe it with a feedback loop. If I time it right it will pop the pair of you out of the bond. Easy peasy." He said with a bright grin. "Once that's done, we take care of the Kate situation, then we're all done. So is... uh... that what you guys want?"

Derek grabs his left arm and holds it tight. "Are you forgetting, I was in that basement too, Stiles. I know how tricky you can be about telling someone what they want to hear, without lying. So, I'm going to be very concise in my wording here, and you will answer."

Stiles swallowed, before nodding once, and he continued talking. "How will the feedback loop affect me and Isaac?"

"It, shouldn't, other than making the bond not exist for the two of you. If I do things properly it should just cease to exist for the two of you. You'd both be completely free of the effects and, if someday, you find someone you actually want to bond with, you can, without complications."

"So, Isaac, do you consider the loss of one of our pack to insanity to be a complication you'd want to know about?" Isaac gasped a little eyes blazing in the dark before he replied an echoey "YES."

"I might be able to handle the feedback... it could be like ADHD on some steroids."

Derek was full on angry now. "Might be and could be. You're clever Stiles, but do you really want rid of the two of us that much? That you'd risk insanity to do it. Hell the small risk would be of you coming through it SANE, and even then you'd be feeling our loss over and over again, right?"

"You didn't have a choice, I forced this bond on you, along with everything else. If you want out, I'm getting you out, that's it." Stiles took a long look at them, without saying a word and then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started collecting the power he'd need, but a hand was on his face, stopping him. He opened his eyes and looked up.

Isaac was standing over him, eyes shining, but no other change. "Y-you said I was yours. Did you mean it?"

Stiles could only nod, ashamed. "I did, I'm sorry. I had no right to-"

"You had every right, Stiles. I'm yours, I'll always be yours. I don't want you to break the bond." Isaac leaned down, hands on his shoulders, careful of the knife, and kissed him, softly, and then moved to the side.

Derek stepped into his place. "Who do I belong to, Stiles?" He demanded.

"Me." Stiles growled out automatically, and Derek was suddenly in his space, kissing him until he couldn't quite breathe, and then just as suddenly stood back up and stepped back.

"I belong to you, and I don't want you to break the bond."

Stiles nodded, and then spoke again, quietly, but clearly, in the night. "I love you both, and I don't want to break the bond."

"Okay," Isaac said taking a seat next to Stiles on the boulder. "What do we need to do?"

"Considering you've both just vetoed the plan that would probably have ended with me slitting my own throat, and oh look synchronized growling, that's going to either be hugely fun or amazingly annoying. The next, and I'm fairly sure only remaining, option is the pair of you turning me."

"Both of us?" Isaac practically squeaked.

"I know only alphas can turn someone, but we've already established the bond. If you don't join in I'm not sure Derek's bite would take. It has to be both of you. Hell at this point there's so much of both of you in me, I can't imagine why I'm not already howlin' at the moon."

"You're sure this is what you want?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I want her gone for good without a knife through my heart. The bite is the only way that doesn't end in my death, but beyond that, do I want to be on even ground with the two men I love? The answer is always going to be yes. The only reason I ever turned down 'the bite' was because it was Peter offering. And look double growls again... It was a long time ago and he took no for an answer, even if he was sort of a dick about it. He could have done it without permission, like he did Scott, but he didn't, so put those away." He was brushing a hand down Derek's face, and had his other hand on Isaac's neck, calming and petting both of them.

"Just think," Isaac said with a smirk "pretty soon it will be triple growls."

Stiles started grinning and then looked at each of them with purpose and bared his neck. Their reaction was immediate; both shifted and sniffed the air before settling in around him. Isaac was to the front right, sniffing his way up Stiles' right arm. Derek started at the small of Stiles' back and worked up his left side. As if in sync, and who knew they probably where, Derek and Isaac each reached their side of the neck at the same time, Isaac the front right, Derek on the left from behind. Two noses snuffled and snorted at the various smells on him after this long long day, almost bringing out a giggle from Stiles. Each licked a strip across their patch of skin ad then as one both reared up and howled, before striking. Stiles let out a gaspy little moan that was anything but a protest. Two sets of teeth dug into his neck, and the bond blasted open fully.

The power they'd used to force Kate out was humming around them again, and Stiles was able to see it more clearly this time. A web of power connecting him to his mates and to the pack. The links he'd forged as a human were being overwritten, strengthened as he took his place in the pack, the turning much quicker than anyone could have imagined. He could feel each member, even Lydia who's human links to the pack were just beginning to be forged. Each of the wolves were alert, knowing something had changed in their hierarchy, in their pack, but none of them were quite sure how yet.

He slowly spiraled back down the web into himself, the hum of his mates surrounding him. Each of them held one of his hands, and had linked theirs as well. The energy was humming through them, like a closed circuit. He opened his eyes and they flashed a brilliant emerald green. He looked down to his chest and watched as black inky ichor poured out of the hateful tattoos on his chest. He waited until the last of the blackness had dripped out through his skin, and every line of the rune was gone, before nodding to the two sets of eyes that watched.

Once he nodded, two hands reached out to grab the handle and slowly pulled the blade out of his heart. Three sets of eyes watched the wound close, and then his arms were filled with both Derek and Isaac, each kissing one side of his neck. He stood there, in the center of their territory, the packs energy swirling around and through him. With his mates at his side he roared into the night, in triumphant. Despite the many trials ahead, they were together, they were pack, and they were going to win.


End file.
